


"Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"

by Clockwork



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Post canon, alternative universe, family life, older trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Crossover au wherein Seth and Chloe started dating and life goes on.





	"Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexxen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bexxen).



"Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?" 

Seth isn’t at all surprised that it’s come to this. Everything between them started out as a one night stand, that led to stolen weekends, to holidays together but without Trixie, and then eventually dinner with the three of them. Eventually he’d even met Dan (the Douche, because Lucifer was totally right about that), and even Lucifer and Maze. He’s still not sure what to think of the last twos whole persona thing, but it wasn’t hurting anyone, was it? Besides, Seth learned quickly that Lucifer did a lot to keep Chloe alive, and so whoever he thought he was, Seth was more than willing to put up with it.

He’d even brought Richie around to meet them, to meet his family as Richie was quick to remind him in a low voice, and that was when Seth had realized it was true.

He stayed there more often than not. He knew Trixie’s classmates, and he’d been to the damn precinct to pick up Chloe and talked with her coworkers and pretended he wasn’t a wanted criminal with a flair for the dramatic when robbing banks.

He’d actually retired from the life three days before their trip to Disney, when Ella had caught him waiting in the car in the parking lot and slid in beside him. She handed him a folder with security camera stills and a copy of his warrant, and the name of a facility to go with the documents in the back. The documents that changed his name and gave him something Seth had never had. An out.

Seth Gecko died the weekend that Seth Gray (same initials, and Ella had been amused with how he was a guy in the gray area of life) proposed to Chloe Decker. 

He asked Trixie if she wanted him to be her step father, and then proposed with Trixie by his side eating chocolate cake. 

The wedding had been a small affair. Richie had attended even. He’d even brought Kate with him, and she had actually hugged Seth, told him she forgave him, and then fed Trixie the top layer of the cake they were meant to save and turned her over to Dan with a smirk. Apparently he couldn’t win anyone over. 

Now, over a decade later, they were still happy, in love, and living as a family. Seth taught banks how to stop men like himself from breaking into their banks. He attended PTA meetings, and coached Trixie’s softball team, and every other weekend they took weekend escapes beyond the city while Trixie was first with Dan, and then off with her friends. 

And every October they set up a massive haunted house at their house with its white picket fence and moss dripping from the trees, and Seth and Trixie keeping a running count of how many people they scared enough to make them run away. Those that took a swing at them, or might have pissed themselves, got extra points. 

Chloe looked at Seth dressed nicely but with contacts that gave him slitted pupils and a prosthetic for split tongue and fangs, and couldn’t help but to ask.

"Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?" 

Pausing where he is setting up a fog machine, he looks up at Chloe, frowning. 

“Is this because she leaves for college in August? Baylor isn’t that far. Hell, it’s visiting Richie and Kate, anyways. You know they’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Kind of,” she admits, shrugging as she slides her hands into the pockets of her jeans, not having changed for the night. “You aren’t going to want to stop when she’s not here?”

“This is about our family and something we do,” he says, having enjoyed setting up many things that were part of their family traditions and having what he thought of as family things that he’d never had. “Why? Do you want to quit?”

“What? Noooo,” she says, having found a lot of enjoyment in creating the same traditions. “I just… I wondered if you only did them so Trixie didn’t miss out on them like you did.”

Year ago he had told Chloe all of it. Off mom being gone, the abuse, even the way he thinks that Dad actually died, though he couldn’t prove it, and neither of them would ever ask Richie. She knew his criminal activity, she might as well known what brought it all on. 

“I do them because they’re for us. Even if she’s in Texas, it’s still for us,” he says, moving to hook a finger into one belt loop and pull Chloe close to him. “So yeah, we’ll keep doing this, no matter where Trixie is,” he says with a grin, leaning in to kiss her.

“Seth Gecko,” she hisses, only uses his true name when she’s made at him. “Are you seriously trying to kiss me with that damn thing in?”

Winking at her, he wriggles the split end of his tongue at her. “I was thinking about wearing it later,” he teased.

Giving a snort as she rolled her eyes, Chloe shoved him away. “I don’t sleep with snakes,” she said, turning away and heading inside to change. Seth watched her go, smiling the entire time. He hadn’t realized that Trixie was standing nearby, paused in decorating to openly stare.

“You two are so gross.”

“You’re gross.”

“And you’re a twelve year old. God,” she groaned, rolling her eyes and turning to walk away as well. 

“And this is the family life I wanted,” he said to himself, grinning, meaning every word of it.


End file.
